


Adventures in Pup Sitting

by Gaarakid15



Series: Ninken Adventures [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, PapaKashi, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Uehi is dog mom, Young Uzumaki Naruto, cuteness abound, kakashi should get a better sitter, the dogs try their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaarakid15/pseuds/Gaarakid15
Summary: When Kakashi leaves Naruto in (not so capable) paws of his ninken things get a little crazy.





	Adventures in Pup Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Since stories with the ninken are so scarce I've decided to make this and turn it into a little series of ficlets. So expect more and more cute stories involving these lovable mutts.

"Now are you sure you guys..."

"For the last time boss we got this." Pakkun grumbled as he looked up at the masked shinobi in front of him. "He's just a pup, what trouble could he really be?" The pug turned and looked toward the small spot of yellow that stuck out in contrast to Bull's dark fur. Which on its own was almost hard to see amongst the tangle of arms and clashing fur colors surrounding the small blond child. A loud cacophony of snores sounded from the large pile, it was a wonder how anyone could sleep peacefully. 

"Pakkun is right boss, the little one will be just fine. The question is, will you be able to handle the day without us?" A feminine voice broke the silence as Uehi raised her head from the small boy's chest. 

Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his head absently. "I'll be fine, just..." 

"We know..." Pakkun grumbled again before gently headbutting the shinobi's shin in his best and worst attempt at nudging him toward the door. "Would you go already; your squad will be looking for you and if pup wakes up before you're gone it'll be an even bigger problem." 

Well he definitely couldn't argue there. Giving one last glance to the loud pile in the corner, Kakashi sighed and moved toward the door. "Alright, alright I leave this to you guys, but if there's any trouble...."

"We know, we know. You go have fun, should be a simple mission." Uehi smiled reassuringly before yawning loudly and resettling her head on Naruto's chest. With a quick nod, Kakashi pulled his Anbu mask over his face and opened the door. "If all goes well I should be home later today." The two dogs nodded as the door closed behind him. With their master successfully gone they were able to relax for now until the kid woke up. Yawning loudly, Pakkun decided to rejoin the pile. He hopped up onto Bull's shoulder, landing just above the mass of blond hair that laid there, and then curled up against the boy's head. It wouldn't be until later in the morning that Uehi would rise again.

Looking towards the alarm clock, she saw it was about ten past nine and yawned softly. Time to wake her fellow ninken and the pup. Sliding off Bull, she pawed at each dog, excluding Bull and Pakkun until they woke. Once awake Shiba got to work licking the small whiskered face next to him. This caused the boy to turn on his side, prompting Urushi and Bisuke to start nipping at his ears getting small giggles as he swatted at the dogs' muzzles. "Come on pup, time to rise and shine." 

Guruko and Akino began wagging their tails quickly brushing against Naruto's feet eliciting more giggles as he curled into a ball. "'Kay 'Kay 'm up." Naruto mumbled before the assault stopped and he sat up rubbing his sleepy eyes. Subsequently Pakkun slid off his head and onto his lap, waking the pug with a groan. "Jeez pup couldn't have been rougher huh?"

"Aww sowwy Pakkun." 

"You'd bett....ohhh" Pakkun's grumbling was cut short as Naruto began scratching behind the pug's ears. His leg kicking at the air wildly as he began to drool a bit. Naruto giggled and stopped his scratching to look down at Pakkun. "Love me again?" 

"Ehh you're just lucky you know the right spots kid." Pakkun grumbled with a small smile before licking the young boy's hand. By this point from all the noise, Bull roused himself awake with a loud yawn that caused Naruto and the other ninken to slide to the floor in another pile. 

"Yay, Bully awake!" Cheered the little ball of sunshine, to which Bull chuckled and licked his cheek. After a few gentle shoves, Naruto stopped the onslaught before looking over to the large bed that rested against the wall. He then turned his attention to the rest of the empty apartment with a frown. "Where's Kashi?" 

Uehi stopped her scratching to gently pat the boy's head gently. "He had a mission, so it's just us today pup. Don't worry he should be home later though." 

The four-year-old continued frowning for a bit before giving a small nod. He then looked up at the bandaged dog with a smile. "Okay Uei! Can we eat now?" 

Uehi giggled softly then nodded as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bento Kakashi made the night before. While she did that, Naruto stood up then ran over to fridge grabbing the bag of food from beside it and opened it. Akino set out their bowls for Naruto to fill with a couple scoops each. When that was finished, he walked over to the table and climbed up into a seat pulling the bento box down from the slightly taller table. He popped off the lid and immediately began stuffing his tiny face. The ninken proceeded to do the same at their personalized bowls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shh quiet pup we have to be very careful around this next corner." Guruko whispered softly as he poked his head around the corner. Naruto, Akino, and Uehi nodded from their position a few feet away. Across the yard Bull, Pakkun, Shiba, and Urushi stood guard. Bull and Shiba patrolling around the "sacred relic", a squeaky bone the dogs would often have wrestling matches over who would get to play with it. The other two were hidden away watching carefully while Bisuke laid up on a tall tree branch to serve as the judge for this mission. Watching the patrols movements for a moment, Guruko ducked around the corner again and returned to his team, relaying all the information he gathered. One of Akino's ears twitched as he formulated a plan, once the details were splayed out he looked to each member. 

"Everyone remember the plan?" His team nodded. "Alright then take your positions."  
The dogs disappeared, leaving Naruto in the hiding spot, snickering to himself as he readied himself. He then ran out with his arms up and stopped before he began bouncing up and down while waving his arms. "Hey Bully, look over here."

Bull stopped his pacing and turned his head to the small boy. His own massive head tilted slightly to the side for a moment before he shook his head. "Nice try pup, not even you can distract me." He began walking again, occasionally sniffing at the ground for signs of the others on Naruto's team. Seeing that his usual cuteness wouldn't work, Naruto puffed his whiskered cheeks and pouted before sitting down. "Wasn't tricking you. Was bored...others said I be in the way." He sniffled and looked down at the ground. 

Bull seeing that the usually smiley child was down, his ears flattened against his head as he whimpered softly. He could never resist that sad little face and he could stop patrolling for a moment to check on the boy. It would leave the teams even if they both weren't playing. With a few quick strides, Bull stood in front of Naruto and leaned down licking the small boy's cheek. Naruto squealed in surprise before lifting his head with his usual goofy grin and hugged the large dog's head. He then began scratching behind the large dog's ears causing Bull to whine happily as he flops onto the ground. His head and paws landing onto the small boy's lap, wagging his nub of a tail happily behind him. Naruto continued rubbing and scratching at the huge dog, smiling happily since the game was over for them. Shiba who had taken the other half of the yard to patrol came around sniffing curiously, looking for Bull who had disappeared from his post. When he caught up to Bull and saw the large dog laying on Naruto, he barked softly causing the two to look over.

Seeing Naruto scratching at Bull's large head, Shiba tilted his head to the left as his tongue peeked out from his mouth. "Iba! Iba! Come cuddle!" Naruto shouted with his arms up. Shiba's ears twitched hearing the nickname the little ball of sunshine had given him before he charged over. Sitting next to the small blonde boy, he nudged one of Naruto’s whiskered cheeks with his head. Naruto released another happy squeal before patting Shiba's head and continued scratching behind Bull's ear. 

With the two patrol dogs incapacitated, Akino and Guruko made their move. Dashing out of the shadows they darted toward the relic, Akino smirking in triumph as they move past Naruto and his captives. With the prize in sight, the two dogs picked up the pace ready to sweep it off the ground when a brown blur whizzed by Akino's legs causing him to fumble and roll off course into the fence. Guruko, on the other hand, skid to a stop a few feet from the squeak toy staring down at Pakkun who stood over it, teeth bared. The two stared each other down crouching low to the ground, ready to pounce when the moment struck. 

"You guys are pretty bold to make a dash for the relic. Too bad you're out matched." Pakkun smirked then glanced to the sides of him.

"Don't know what you mean there Pakky, all I see is you here." Guruko smirked in triumphant as he stared the pug down.

“They’re gonna be here don’t you worry about that Whiskers.” Pakkun growled grumpily as the fur on his back began sticking up slightly. 

Hearing a wheezy laugh from above, both dogs raised their heads to look up at Bisuke still resting on his branch.

“The hells so funny up there?”

"You mostly, Pakky. Especially since you’re on your own here,” snickered Bisuke as he scratched at his ear, “Your guards are all incapacitated.” Nodding toward Naruto who was still cuddling and scratching the two patrol dogs. Seeing this Pakkun growled in annoyance before shaking his head. How could his best patrol squad be taken out by a small child that could barely form a coherent sentence? This tactic was truly diabolical, the kid may do well as a ninja later in life. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he grinned to himself. “So those two are out I still have Urushi so I haven’t lost yet.” 

“Wouldn’t be too sure of that just yet Pakkun.” Uehi’s soft voice lilted from the bushes as she stepped out with a proud smile on her face. 

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean Ue….Oh come on!” Pakkun growled mid-sentence as Uehi dragged a hog tied Urushi from the bushes. Urushi had his ears flat against his head as he looked away annoyed. “Don’t say anything man I’m kicking myself already.” 

“So, from the look of things you’re outnumbered here Pakkun, so I’ll just be taking this.” Uehi batted Pakkun away with her paw before picking up the squeak toy and bit into it making it squeak in triumph while Pakkun grumbled on the ground.

“Well I don’t have to say who won here, good game everybody.” Bisuke shouted from the tree before hopping out of it to join his comrades on the ground. 

“Would’ve been, if you guys didn’t cheat with that brat…” grumbled Pakkun who ducked as Uehi swatted at him once more in an effort to shut him up. 

“Hush now, there is no cheating when it comes to strategy.” 

“Yeah Pakky don’t ‘e mad!” beamed Naruto who sat upon Bull’s back, with the large dog walking toward the rest of the pack with Shiba in tow. 

“As if I’d be mad or need to take advice from a pup.” Pakkun replied rolling his eyes as he laid on his side. 

A loud growling sound broke the silence in the yard causing the dogs to look at one another. All wondering which of them just made that sound. Their ears twitched as the growl rumbled louder this time. It was Bull who barked to gain the others attention and directed it to Naruto who was doubled over on his back clutching his stomach and whining softly. 

Uehi immediately dropped the squeak toy before walking over to Bull and gently nosed at Naruto before licking his cheek softly to comfort him a little. Pakkun was the first to speak up as he stood up. “Alright everyone, playtime’s over. We need to find something to feed the pup.” 

All the dogs nod in unison before they begin to leave the yard and head into town. The small pack wandered the streets for sometime before arriving in the shopping district. Some of the dogs began sniffing for the closest food source while the others led the way. Uehi and Bull were busy worrying themselves over Naruto, still curled up on Bull's back. Guruko barked to gain the other's attention before running towards a Nikuman stand a few feet away. The other dogs ran after him and stopped in front of the cart. The vendor must've been inside or on break since there was no one manning it. Still concerned with her pup, Uehi noses at Naruto, gently rousing him from his ball before speaking softly to him. "Here little one, we found food." 

"Yay!" Naruto whined softly as he sat up fully on the large dog's back. Reaching up onto the cart, he managed to grab two large steaming buns and pulled them to his little chest. He takes a quick sniff of them before smiling widely and opening his mouth to stuff them into his mouth.

"Hey brat! Hope you're planning on paying for those!" The vendor shouts as he steps back out towards the cart, broom at the ready to swing. Naruto flinches slightly and holds up his hands on reflex from the sound, whimpering softly. The dogs immediately crowd around Bull defensively, growling as they stared up at the vendor. 

The vendor's eyes hardened as he looked down at Naruto then at the dogs, before closing his eyes and swinging. As his broom made contact, he smirks to himself. Unfortunately there was no contact made with a dog or small child. Though when he opened his eyes once again, he would be wishing he hadn't hit anything at all.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi's bored tone rang out through the silence, holding the broom in his hand. With their pup safe and their master present, the dogs backed down and relaxed as the situation was handled.

"Kashi!!!!" Naruto shouted, dropping the buns in his hands as he hopped off of Bull's back and clung to the shinobi's leg. Kakashi's eyes softened as he looked down at the small child and pat his head gently. "Hello to you too Naruto. You want to tell me what happened here?" 

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but was immediately cut off by the vendor screeching in Kakashi's face. "That brat was stealing from my cart and those mongrels were going to attack me for it." 

Kakashi's only response was a bored stare and a soft "Hn", before he turned to the pack behind him. Pakkun hopped onto Bull's back and began scratching behind his ear as he spoke. "Pup was hungry and we were just trying to make sure he was fed, Boss." 

Hearing that, Kakashi nodded then pulled the broom from the vendor's hand and tossed it back into the shop. "Alright then, easy mix up. Thought I'd be back before he would get hungry again. That's my bad." He spoke cooly as he reached into the pouch on his back and pulled out his wallet."Let me pay for the buns he dropped and I'll take a dozen of those buns and we'll be out of your hair, okay?"

The vendor scoffed at the bored shinobi's response then grumbled as he snatched the money from his hand and moved over to the cart to pack up the buns. Kakashi, meanwhile, was calming the excitable child still clinging to his leg. After picking up the small ball of energy, he turned back as the vendor shoved the bag against Naruto. While the child was unaffected and immediately began stuffing his face, Kakashi glared at the vendor who flinched away. 

Satisfied with that reaction, Kakashi turned toward his pack with a small smile. "Alright everyone let's head home." The dogs nod and immediately surround him as he began walking. While they walked, he glanced down at Naruto then toward the dogs, before shaking his head and smiling to himself as he thought. 'Definitely going to ask Tsume to babysit next time.'


End file.
